narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuka Jonrai
Hyuka Jonrai is a Naruto OC by SuperheroMangaGirl, please don’t steal! (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Hyuka is a pretty distant person and doesn’t like to get involved in drama. He tries to remain peaceful even when everybody else is trying to fight it out. He also suppresses his emotions a little bit becuse he has a vast and mount of chakra and he doesn’t want to lose control of it. Appearance Hyuka looks like an androgynous man. He has light blue hair in two strands coming down in front of his face. The hair always covers his one eye, which is white, and the other is, which is navy blue, is usually closed. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Hyuka enjoys cooking Japanese food, and likes eating Yaki Soba * Hyuka and the Ten-Tails can‘t seem to bond like the (canon) Jinchuriki. The only thing they can agree on is that they want/would love to see each other dead * this page is a WIP, sorry Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Technical Difficulties don’t mind this Konohagakure Kirigakure Jutsu Demonic Mirrorring Ice Crystals Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Ice Release: Crystal Wall Water Clone Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Whip Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Tools Nindo (Ninja Way) and Quotes Hyuka’s Ninja Way is that peace is the solution and you should only fight when there are no other options. Some quotes: * ”Peace... is the answer” to Naruto * “Why does it feel like I’m stuck on a piece of paper filled with pictures, even though I know I’m standing in an open space?” * “To have vast amounts of chakra and power is not a good thing if you misuse them or can’t control them.” * “I wish with all my will that the Juubi (Ten-Tails) is dead and stays that way, but I doubt a day like that will come” to Killer B, Narut, and Gaara Category:DRAFT